Baking Cookies
by MistressChurro2054
Summary: Emil is left home alone one day. And his special someone decides to pay a visit.


Emil was bored out of his mind. The other Nordic countries had left him home alone. Mr. Puffin wasn't anywhere to be seen so the Icelandic's only companion was Tino and Berwald's small puppy Hana. After playing with Hana with her toy ball, Emil and the pup fell asleep on the couch.

A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. Emil yelped and nearly fell off the couch. After setting Hana on the floor, he went to answer the door.

"What's up Icey?" An Asian teen put his hands on the white haired boy's shoulders.

"O-oh hey Leon. What are you doing here?" Emil blinked.

"Surprise visit!" Leon smirked, "Thought you might be bored."

Emil shrugged, "I'm not bored. I've got Netflix and a game console." He puffed out his cheeks.

"But like are you even doing anything with them?" Leon raised an eyebrow. This caused Emil to blush.

"W-well, no. No I'm not..." The Icelandic teen stammered and looked away.

The Cantonese boy smirked and held up a shopping bag, "You've got a kitchen. Let's do something in there." He took Emil's hand and tugged him into the cooking area.

"Leon, what do you wanna do?" Emil gulped. Leon pulled out a box.

"We're gonna bake some cookies." Leon smiled, "I'm sure your brother doesn't let you do anything on your own, especially in the kitchen."

Emil pouted. It was true though. Lukas was still fiercely protective of him even nowadays. The Norwegian barely let the white haired teen have much personal space (excluding his room; no one went into Emil's room but himself, Leon and Peter).

The Icelandic teen shrugged, "What are we baking? What kind? It better not be sugar cookies. No one but Sve and Tino are allowed to bake those since those cookies are deemed a Christmas cookie."

"Close. Snickerdoodles. It's like sugar cookies. But we're cheating the system." Leon snickered.

Emil smirked, "Let's see how mad I can make my brother by being more independent."

Things went smoothly. That is, until they made the batter.

Emil was holding a spoon with batter on it, intending to use it to scoop up the batter. Currently he was reading the instructions.

"'After spraying cooking oil onto the cookie sheet, use a small spoon to scoop up and make small balls out of the batter. Then place them on the cookie sheet.' Seems easy enough." Emil blinked. Leon smirked and licked the batter-covered spoon.

"You totally did a good job makin' it." Leon chuckled. Emil retracted the spoon away from the Cantonese teenager.

"Don't eat the batter! It has raw egg in it." The white-haired boy huffed.

Leon scoffed, "What are ya gonna do about it?" Emil snickered and stuck the spoon on Leon's nose. The brunette blinked and went cross eyed to look at the thing stuck to his nose.

Emil burst out laughing, "Ha! You look ridiculous. That's what you get for licking it." He cackled.

"Two can play at that game." Leon scoffed and took the spoon off his nose, smearing the extra batter across the Icelandic teen's cheek.

The two proceeded to fight for dominance in their food war, causing a bigger mess in the kitchen. It was a good ten minutes before they actually got the batter on the cookie sheets (as instructed) and put it in the oven.

"Yuck, now I've got batter all over my clothes." Emil gagged, "And my face. Thank you for that."

Leon shrugged, "You started it dummy." He grabbed a washcloth and wet it down, gently wiping off Emil's face.

Emil pouted, "I could do that myself Leon. I'm not a kid." He absolutely hated being treated like a child.

"Shush, let me be helpful." Leon kissed Emil's forehead. The white haired teen froze and allowed the brunette to continue.

Emil let it go on for a few minutes before finally shooing away Leon, blushing a light pink. Leon smiled but it quickly turned into a look of dread.

"Leon what's wrong?" Emil raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Tino and Mathias holding back a pissed Lukas.

"H'llo Ice." Berwald said simply.

"Leon, step away from my little brother." Lukas huffed.

Emil began to panic and looked to Leon for help. The Cantonese teen's eyes lit up and went to the oven, putting on oven mitts and pulling out the cookies.

"Oh! Snickerdoodles." Tino blinked.

"Would anyone like a cookie?" Emil smiled nervously.

 **I hope you enjoyed this adorable one-shot with Hong Kong and Iceland. This story and the one previous are supposed to make up for the lacking of updating for** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **. I just started college and plus I got slammed with 43 hours of work in the first two weeks of school. So making time to write and edit the fourth chapter has been hard. But I can tell you guys now that I have made great progress on that fourth chapter so expect it up by the end of the week. Maybe even today. I don't know. I am in a writing mood right now. So I'll see how the rest of the day goes. Until we meet again fellow hetalians. Hasta la pasta! ~Churro**


End file.
